Do You Remember?
by xxxlovextwilightxxx
Summary: Edward left Bella broken and hurt. Will someone come back for Bella, will she become the very thing Edward left to stop from happening? And will Bella ever be safe? Find out in Do You Remember.....takes place in/after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon, or its characters. That's all Stefanie Meyer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxLOVEYAxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. =D I love to hear from you guys, and get your ideas for the story! Anyway I'll stop rambling so you can read. Hope you enjoy your first, long, chapter. LATA!**

**Chapter 1**

***BPOV***

I sat in my ancient truck, with my knuckles going white from gripping the steering wheel. Another day, you can do it, another day you can do it… I chanted in my head over and over, trying to reassure myself.

I was failing miserably.

I stared at kids getting out of their cars to go into the school. They looked so happy. How lucky they must be, to have normal lives. I felt myself scowl; trying to look somewhat descent I grabbed my bag and slid out of my truck.

I saw Mike Newton not too far ahead watching me; I broke into a faster pace. I hurried to my locker.

The day went the same, dull and agonizingly slow. I tried to act semi normal and talk to Angela. She seemed happy with Ben.

I pulled up the driveway when I got home, and shut off the ignition. I slumped in the seat, as silent tears fell down my pale cheeks. It has been four months since Edw- I can't even think his name. The tears fell faster.

He left me broken, in the woods. All that was left of me was a hollow shell. Physically I was the same. But emotionally I was damaged; on the inside Bella Swan was dead.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and trudged my way inside. After my homework was done, I started dinner for Charlie.

I made my way around the kitchen slowly preparing spaghetti. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway.

He opened the door walking in to kitchen. "Hey kiddo, you ok?! How was your day?" I turned to see Charlie smiling at me.

"Hi, dad." I mumbled turning back around to stir the pasta. Ever since Edw- ya know left, Charlie has been ten times happier. Of course he never really showed a strong liking toward him.

"Bella please tell me you're not still upset. It has been months! You can't keep walking around like your dead! He is just one person, how can you act like the whole world is over!"

"Charlie! I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped. Frowning slightly, I hated fighting with Charlie. But sadly it's been happening a lot lately.

He looked at me taken aback slightly. He sighed and sat down at the table and pulled out the newspaper.

I finished dinner and set a plate in front of Charlie. And pulled my coat and shoes on as I headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Charlie grumbled.

"I'm going for a walk, just for a little bit. I have my phone, ok?" I sighed hoping he wouldn't question me.

"Be back before dark, alright?" He mumbled quietly. "Ya, bye dad" I said shutting the door. I stepped off the porch and headed toward the woods.

Tears started spilling over as I passed by the spot where, he left me. I still couldn't believe his last words_. 'It will be as if I never existed'_

He took ever piece of evidence I had of him, nothing was left. Even their house was completely empty. I thought, or at least hoped Alice would leave me some kind of note saying goodbye, or even Esme. But there was nothing left.

I sat down on a log, and cried, only to hear a twig snap. I snapped my head up in the direction it came. And my eyes met with golden ones.

"Hello Isabella." He said coming closer.

Laurent.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. He smiled "Angry to see me? Aw, Bella I'm hurt." He said putting a hand to his chest. "Actually, I'm here as a favor to a friend. You remember Victoria don't you?" Laurent laughed, answering for me.

"Of course you do. How could you possibly forget?" He took another step standing directly in front of me. He reached out and stroked my cheek.

I slapped his hand away, and tried to step back but my foot hit a log. I gazed angrily at him. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"Hmm, Your blood of course. Victoria said it would be much more fun to see how angry your little Edward will be, if we make you suffer!" He laughed humorlessly.

"Edward and the Cullens are gone!" I managed to shout, my breathing getting heavier. "Well that will make this easier." Laurent grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He shoved my hair aside and thrust his teeth into my skin, muffling my agonizing screams with his hand.

The burning feeling pulsed through my veins as I felt the venom enter my body in every direction. Laurent picked me up, still covering my screams, and ran.

I vaguely remember him setting me down on a hard floor. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Goodbye sweet Isabella. Maybe we shall meet again." And with that said he bolted from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't remember how long I lay on that floor yelping in pain, and pleading for someone to stop the fire. But I awoke sometime later, I felt different. I could smell and hear things miles away. My senses were so much stronger.

I realized what I had become. The very thing Edward left to stop from happening. I stood looking down at my body; I went to stand at the mirror on the wall.

Ok, I'm not trying to sound like Rosalie but, I looked beautiful. My skin sparkled in the light coming from the large open windows, my eyes were blood red, my body was much more curvier, and my hair was curled and shining.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Then suddenly the back of my throat burned.

I was thirsty.

I looked around my surroundings only to be stunned. I was in the Cullen- well used to be Cullen home. I ran out the door at my new speed. And I was already in love with it, my hair blew past me and the air swirled around me.

I abruptly stopped. Trying to remember some of the newborn things Carlisle had told me about. I straightened and smelled the air around me. Hmmm. Rushing water from a nearby creek, birds chirping, a deer, a- hey wait a minute. A deer! I sped off in the direction the scent came from.

I saw it grazing in a meadow. I circled it and jumped on its back snapping its neck. I drank thirstily, and attacked another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~FIFTY YEARS LATER~ (sorry for the jump=D)**

I walked in the door of my small house, in Montana. I smiled warmly at Cassie, Tevin, and Anthony.

Ok, so you're probably wondering what is going on? Well I couldn't stay in Forks after changing; Charlie would have gotten pretty curious. By the way he died fifteen years ago along with Renee two years after. I couldn't bear going to their funerals.

But before that, I decided to run and live where ever it took me, I ended up in Montana. I found a small cabin in the woods and lived there, a few weeks after that I found Cassie and Anthony while hunting. I instantly became friends with them, Anthony is Cassie's brother. Cassie reminded me of both Alice and Rose. She loved to shop, and she is absolutely gorgeous. She has long caramel colored hair. Anthony was like Emmet he was huge. It was like muscles galore! He was like a best friend to me. He had black, short, shaggy looking hair. It reminded me of Jacob.

They moved in with me soon after, thankfully my cabin had three rooms and four bathrooms! Five years later Cassie went hunting in Canada for a little vacation, and met Tevin. They were perfect for each other. They got married one year later. And Tevin moved in.

Tevin is very sweet and protective to both me and Cassie. He of course shares a room with Cassie.

Now it's pretty much the same thing we hang out and have fun. We are our own little coven. I influenced Cassie, Anthony, and Tevin to be 'vegetarian' vampires like me. They agreed it took a little while but we finally managed it.

**~NOW~**

***BPOV ***

As I entered my home of now fifty years I smiled warmly at Cassie, Tevin, and Anthony.

Anthony and Tevin were battling it out on Need for Speed, while Cassie was flipping through a magazine.

I plopped down on the white leather couch next to Cassie. "Hey bellsie" Tony's loud voice boomed. "Where have you been?" He asked smiling at me.

"I was just hunting." I said leaning over to look at Cassie's magazine. Cassie looked up at me, and smiled. "I enrolled us in Montana Central High, is that ok with you? We start Monday." I said happily. I love starting at new schools, but I do not love the hormonal teenage boys, asking me out every two seconds!

"Bella! That's tomorrow! I have to go shopping! Ugh!" Cassie cried leaping from her spot on the couch and rushing up the stairs in vampire speed. Tevin laughed. "It's just school. Why does she need new clothes? Didn't she go shopping yesterday?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because I have to look absolutely fabulous! Bella you're coming with me!" Her voice shrilled throughout the small cabin. "Ha! Have fun Bellsie!"Tony said sarcastically, smirking at me playfully.

"Oh, don't worry you guys are coming to!"Cassie's voice rang again. I stuck my tongue out at the guys and grabbed my coat. I may be a vampire, but I still need to keep up my appearance. There was a lot of snow outside; I would look crazy going out in a t-shirt. While there was snow on the ground.

***TWENTY MINUTES LATER***

We were all sitting in Anthony's hummer parked outside the mall; we got out and headed inside. Cassie told the guys to meet us in two hours in the food court, while she dragged me into a million different stores.

I picked up a low cut v-neck, blue sweater and examined it; Cassie was in the dressing rooms.

"Hey Rose, what about this skirt?" A small voice said quietly. I whipped around looking in the direction of the voice. And not twenty feet away stood Alice.

"Alice?" I questioned in a small voice. Her golden eyes looked around for the source of the voice. Her golden eyes snapped up to meet my golden ones.

"BELLA!!" Her usual small voice squealed in delight. My ears started ring from the high pitch. She shot across the minuscule store; pulling me into a bone crushing hug, if I were human I'd be gasping for breath.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Alice whispered quietly, while holding me tighter. "Alice, I can't believe it's you!" I said still stunned to see her. Rosalie walked over to us looking at me with sad eyes.

"What happened to you Bella?" Rose said giving me a sad smile, almost as if to reassure me. Alice stepped away from me dropping her arms to her sides; she gave me a small smile urging me to go on.

So I told them everything starting with Laurent changing me in the woods, leaving me in their old house, hunting, moving to Montana, and meeting my new coven.

I finished as Cassie came walking up, she gave me a strange look, then eyed Alice and Rosalie. "Um…hey Bellsie...Uh...Who are they?" She said quietly.

"Oh, Cass this is Alice and Rosalie. Rose, Ali this is Cassie." I said smiling gesturing to everyone. "Hello!" They all said together and smiled.

"Ali, you should get along great with Cass, over here, she loves shopping too! We came to get new clothes for school tomorrow; we're going to Montana Central High." Alice smiled happily.

"Cool. We can all shop together. Oh, Bella we are going there Monday too! We get to go to school together again, yay!" Alice started jumping up and down. Rose reached over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Down pixie, down!"She said in a calm voice. We all doubled over in laughter. After we finished shopping, we sat at the food court to catch up, and let Cass get to know Rose and Ali. We all got along great.

"Ali. Why did you guys leave?" I said looking down at my hands. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry that Edward was being so stupid. He thought that leaving you would be for the best. And that you would be able to live a happy human life. But we tried to make him understand that him leaving you would only make you more upset, but he is just too stubborn!" Alice exclaimed throwing her small arms up in the air.

"Thank you for telling me Ali." I hugged her. We said goodbye so we could meet the guys before we left. Alice told us she would see us Monday, and promised that her and Rose would keep their minds blocked from Edward.

After we got home we all watched movies and played pool until morning. At five a.m., Cassie dragged me up stairs to get ready. Cassie straightened her hair and wore dark skinny jeans, black flats and a white off the shoulder top.

I gave my hair wide curls, put on light skinny jeans, gold heels, a red button up shirt with the top three buttons undone showing some cleavage, and last a gold belt right under my breasts. I had to admit, we looked hot!

The guys didn't want us to leave the house like that because guys were going to be all over us. But we didn't care. We pulled up to the school, everyone was staring at us. But that's to be expected when your unquestioningly beautiful vampires.

We got our schedules and went our separate ways; I managed to get every class before lunch with Cassie.

After world history, I got hit on by every guy; we went to our side by side lockers to wait for the guys. Everyone was already at lunch, the halls were empty.

Cassie held hands with Tevin and walked into the lunch room, while I continued to put my books in my locker.

"Hey Bellsie!" Tony said wrapping one arm around my waist lazily. I smiled this was a common thing for us, no big deal. I smiled and closed my locker, we made our way to the lunch room doors, and Tony still had his arm around me.

I was beyond nervous, because I knew that Alice probably slipped and accidentally told Edward everything. I knew he was waiting for me.

Tony pushed the doors open with his free hand and we walked in, every face turned to us, I even heard some people gasp! HA!

We stopped to look around for Cassie and Tev. Unfortunately the table they chose was right beside the Cullens and Ali and Rose were introducing Cassie and Tev to everyone. I sighed and we walked toward the table. I was shaking, Tony squeezed my waist and leaned down to kiss the top of my head, I smiled.

I could almost feel Edwards glare on me.

We got to the table and I looked up. Edward looked as if he was going to cry, he was starling at Tony's arm. But I was abruptly pulled away from Anthony only to be squeezed by something giant. Emmet's loud booming voice filled my ears.

"Bella! I missed you so much! Isn't this great I can't crush you anymore!" He laughed, spinning me around in his arms. I giggled loudly.

"Emmet put her down!" Jasper yelled. Reluctantly Emm put me down, only for me to be picked up by Jasper.

He laughed "I missed you too Bella." He put me down and smiled, giving me a wave of happiness. "Thanks Jazzy! I missed you too." I laughed. Anthony grabbed my hand and sat me down next to him. We were all sitting at the same table now.

I looked up and saw Edward sitting in front of me.

"Edward-…….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

_**I am so evil but hey I gave you a long first chapter.**_

_**So review and give me your ideas, hopes and dreams….Just Kidding!!!LOL**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
SARAH XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight/New Moon or characters! Obviously!! All credit goes to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Hey People! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 because you'll love chapter 2. And if you think the chapters are too short, just let me know, k? Love you guys!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_***Previously in 'Do You Remember'***_

"_Edw-………_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

***BPOV***

"Edw-….I was abruptly cut off by Emmet. "Hey Bella is he your mate or something?" Emmet looked between Tony and I. If I was human, right now, I would be blushing.

"No!" I practically leapt from the table. Tony looked hurt, and Edward seemed…well he seemed happy? Alice and Rosalie raised their eyebrows at me. I sat down slowly. "No, Emm, we're just friends. We've known each other for a long time now." I smiled at Emmet, and Tony dropped my hand looking hurt.

"So how have you been, Bells?" Jasper said giving me a wave of happiness, as he winked at me. I giggled quietly.

"Pretty good, I've been living here for two years. We also stayed in North Dakota and Alaska for a bit." I replied. "We stayed in Alaska too, with the Denali Clan. How long ago were you there?" He looked honestly curious. I sighed, "Well about three years ago, we met a few lone vampires. A really nice woman, Callisha, offered us into her home. She was amazing, her power was incredible!" I laughed.

"She could control water and ice." I continued. Jasper gave me a strange look. "You said could. What do you mean?" Emmet asked looking curiously at me. "She was attacked by a werewolf pack. They held a grudge against her because she killed the leader's son." I said looking down at the table sadly. "Why would she kill a werewolf for no reason?!" Rose questioned. "She had a perfectly good reason! He killed her mate, Thompson, because he thought he was on their territory!" I said defensively.

"Oh, that poor woman." Alice said softly. Looked up at Edward, he was staring at me intently. The powerful gaze of his eyes almost scared me. Tony grabbed my hand to lead me to get a tray, our fake prop. He put a few things on it and we sat back down.

Anthony leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead softly. "What's wrong?" He mumbled against my head. I sighed, "Nothing." When I looked back up everyone was staring, well in Edward's case glaring.

"So Bellsie what do you have next?" Tevin asked.

"Um…biology." I said almost smiling as I remembered my first day in forks. Edward's eyes shot up meeting mine; he smiled his crooked smile that I had come to love.

The bell rang and we all said goodbye. I made my way to my locker, fumbling with the combination. I slammed it shut to find someone leaning against the locker next to mine, smirking at me.

"Why, hello there sexy? Where have you been all my life?" He reached around to grab my ass. I smacked his hand away, a little too hard I might add.

"Hiding from you!" I shoved him to the ground and walked around him to my class. Everyone was already in class, crap! Of course I'm going to be late to my first class with Edward.

I opened the biology room door and every pair of eyes snapped up and reached mine, I even heard some wolf whistles, which I noticed Edward growl at. My heart sank; the only spot left was next to him in the back row.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence!" The man at the front desk snapped. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Have a seat in the back." He replied continuing on with his lecture. I weaved my way through the tables and slid down to my seat next to the god like Adonis next to me. **(Because he really is!!=D)**

I notice Edward slide closer to me from the corner of my eye. The man, who I must assume is the teacher, turned off the lights, and turned a video on.

Oh my! I'm in the back of a dark room with Edward. Holy crap! I looked to the side, he was staring at me. I whipped my head back to the TV.

A paper slid in front of me. I looked down. (Edward _Italics_////Bella **Bold**)

_Bella. There are no words to describe how truly sorry I am. After I left I felt empty, Alice saw a vision of Laurent killing you, and then your future went blank. We believed you were dead. I thought leaving you was what was best for you. But you've become the very thing; I left for you to be free from. Bella I love you so much, you mean the world to me. And if I have to get on my hands and knees for and eternity and beg, for you to believe me then I will. I would do anything for you._

**Edward. I do believe you. I understand that it's what you thought was best for me. But it wasn't, I needed you to be with me. I always have. It isn't your fault that this happened to me, don't you understand that eventually it would have happened, and there would have been no other way for me to be with you for an eternity. But you left me, and I will never forget the pain you put me through Edward. I still love you, but I don't think I will ever trust you again.**

I slid the paper back to Edward and he frowned, he nodded his head and slipped the paper in his pocket. I got up and went to the front of the room. I asked for a pass to the nurse.

I stepped out into the hallway and walked slowly down the hallway. Did Edward really mean what he said, and does he really still love me? I slid down the lockers, and let out a dry sob.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me up. I looked up into Edwards eyes. And to embarrass myself even more, I sobbed harder. He pulled me to his chest, and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I whimpered at his touch, and he whispered my name.

I was in his arms as he cradled me on the floor. His beautiful voice was broken and agonized as he whispered, "I'm sorry. Bella. Please, Bella." I felt his face pressing against my hair. The pain in his voice tore at me. I twisted in his arms, bringing our bodies together, wrapping my arms around his waist instead, and pressing my chest to his as I tried to contain the pain. The relief was instantaneous, the hole that had been living in my chest for the last fifty years was suddenly healed, the pain nothing more than a memory. I drew in great, gasping breaths, my face pressed into his shoulder, reveling in the lacking pain. His arms tightened around me, crushing me closer and I wondered if he had had a hole too.

He lent back slightly, still keeping his arms bone-crushingly tight around me, as he tried to look at my face. "Bella, please, what are you thinking?"

"I…I don't….I don't know what to think anymore Edward."I kept my face hidden in his shoulder.

His hands were gentle as he pushed me away, but I felt a spasm of fear and the ghost of the hole came back. But he only pushed me away far enough so that I couldn't hide in his shoulder, and reached for my hands. "What can I do?" he whispered brokenly. "Please, Bella. What can I do to make you believe in me again?" He pressed my fingertips to his mouth. "I don't deserve you. But I need you. I love you. I _have_ always loved you and I _will_ always love you. I won't leave you unless you tell me to. Please." He closed his eyes and pulled both my hands to his mouth. "_Please_." He kissed my finger tips lovingly, his eyes glancing up to meet mine. "Please love." My heart broke, he called me love again. I almost swooned. "Bella, love, please, please I need you." his voice low and husky.

"Edward…I need time…I'm confused…still very confused, alright?" I placed a gently kiss on his forehead and removed myself from his arms. I slipped down the hall, glancing back the sight before me broke my heart all over again. Edward lay on his hands and knees, dry sobs heaving his body. I couldn't bear it. I ran outside and headed home, I would need to leave the hummer for Cassie, Tev, and Tony. As I ran I thought about my options, there were so many. Of course the one on the top of the list beat the rest.

.Stay with Edward.

But I couldn't do that, could I? I need Edward, whenever I'm away from him there's a hole in my heart. That can only be filled when he returns. That's it, I will be with Edward, I just need to give it time.

I got home, and lay on the sofa. School was out in an hour. I would have to wait to see Alice. I knew she and Rose could help me, and I also want to see Esme. She was always incredible comforting to me. I walked around the house thinking to myself when a loud bang brought me out of my thoughts.

"Isabella Masen!!" Cassie's shrill voice rang. Yes, when I became this I changed my last name to Masen, it was a way to still feel like Edward was with me. I didn't tell anyone else that though. I was brought out of my reverie when I was being shaken.

"Why did you leave?" Anthony questioned me eyeing me up and down. "I just needed to be alone. I'm going to the Cullens. I will be back later." I kissed Cassie's cheek, and ran out the door.

The Cullens house was not too hard to find. It was a mile away from ours, and their scent was all around it. I stood outside their door and thought to myself. Okay, this will be easy go in, talk with Esme, get Alice's help, and have Carlisle help me with my power. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…

I knocked lightly on the door, and was immediately pulled into the house. Alice squeezed my lifting me up. "Bella!! You're here!!" she exclaimed, my eyes swept over the room, everyone was sitting in the living room, watching us.

"Alice calm down before you kill her!" Esme snapped politely. "Oh, Bella!" she cried hugging me as well. I would seriously be blushing now! "Hello Esme, I've missed you so much!" I said returning her hug. They let me go and Alice sat me down between Jasper and Emmet.

They both leaned over and hugged me tightly. "Yay, little blushing Bella is here!" Emmet joked using his old name for me. The booming laughter scared the life out of me. He always had such a loud voice. I smiled and smacked his arm playfully.

He leaned back frowning, "Ow! Yeesh! Bella that hurt. You're a strong little thing." He said looking at me strangely. I just giggled, "Sorry Emm." I laughed.

"Um…Carlisle?" I questioned nervously, glancing at everyone. Edward was keeping his eyes on everything but mine. "Yes Bella?" Carlisle said smiling politely at me. I sighed, now or never.

"I uh…need some help with…controlling my power." I said whispering the last part. "Oh, of course! You have a power? That's wonderful." Carlisle said happily. I smiled. "Ya I do. But we are going to need some room." I said sheepishly. Everyone looked at me strangely, "Oh…well alright…Emmet, Jasper move the furniture to the side so we have some room, and Bella come stand in front of me, alright?" I stood and made my way to stand in front of Carlisle, as Emm and Jazz made room.

Carlisle looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to start. I sighed and looked around everyone was standing around us in a circle watching and waiting.

"Well Ali, the reason my future went blank is because I'm a shield. I can block mental powers of other vampires, which is why no one can see my future."

I sighed, "And no one can read my thoughts, I can also use my shield physically, but that's where I'm having trouble. I can use it to block people from coming near me but I can't use it over multiple people yet." Emmet's booming voice filled my ears. "Cool!"

Everyone laughed, Carlisle took a step forward.

"Alright Bella, we will try this out. Edward and Emmet come here." He ordered. And they stood beside him, Edward gave me a small smile, I smiled back happily.

"Alright now Bella you're going to put up your shield and try to block them from hitting you, alright?" I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I heard them charge toward me, so I lifted my shield to cover myself. I heard gasps, I looked up to see Edward and Emm lying on the floor; rubbing their heads. I giggled, and Carlisle laughed.

"Truly amazing Bella!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We continued working trying to perfect my power and use it on other people. But it's not working perfectly yet.

I sighed, "Sorry everyone, it's getting late I should go." I said my goodbyes, and they did as well.

"Bye Bella, see you tomorrow!"

"Love you Bells!"

"Bye Bella!"

"I will call you later Bella, so we can match." Alice of course.

"Goodbye Bella."

"We will continue working on this tomorrow if you would like?" Carlisle said nicely, "Ya of course." I headed for the door, and stepped outside.

I walked across the yard and something grabbed my hand. I spun around to be face to face with Edward. "Hi."He said sweetly.

"Hi." I smiled at our boring greetings. He took a small step forward and leaned toward me. He didn't throw himself at me—the kiss started out somewhere between the chaste kisses of my human years and an unchaste kiss. It was just very quick to escalate. He cradled the back of my head as he deepened it, his tongue tracing my lips, pulling my body tight against his. My mouth opened willing. My hands clutched at him, one on the arm he had around my waist, and the other tangled in his messy bronze hair.

I pulled away, smiling like an idiot. "Goodnight Edward." I said sweetly, I leaned up and pressed my lips once more to his, he tried to deepen it but I pulled away. I winked at him and walked the rest of the way home.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Getting pretty heated up in there!! LOL! So review and I will send you cyber EDWARD CULLEN!! (I WISH) But I will love you forever…=p **

**LOVE YA GUYS!  
SARAH ^. ^**

**So review XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do ****not****, of course =(own anything except for Anthony, Cassie, and Tevin. All credit goes to the incredible Stephenie Meyer.**

**So this Chapter is dedicated to Animegirl67213, because she is awesome! And she offered me Edward shaped cookies! LOL! (You know you want them too, LOL) So enjoy Chapter 3. **

** Chapter 3**

***BPOV* (Let me know if you want anyone else's POV.)**

I walked through the front door, with a goofy smile playing on my lips. Cassie stood with her arms crossed waiting for me in my room.

"Where the hell have you been, it's 4:00 in the morning!" Cassie jabbed a finger in my chest roughly. I felt the anger slipping through my veins. "I told you I was at the Cullens, why does it matter where I was? You are not my mother; I can do whatever I want!" I flopped down on my bed, and flicked off the light.

I growled deeply in my throat, as Cassie turned it back on.

"What happened to 'I'm never going to forgive Edward or the Cullens'?" She scoffed, turning toward the door. I looked at her, with my face contorted in pain. She laughed, "You're so pathetic Bella, and you can't even last without your perfect wittle Edward." I lunged toward her, grabbing her throat roughly.

She grabbed my hair in return and flung me off her onto my back. I kicked her legs out under her and shoved her out the door. She retaliated quickly, jumping to her feet and throwing my head against the wall. A picture of me and her when we first met shattered to the ground in pieces.

I stood in front of her and dry sobbed, "I'm so so- s- sorry Cass- Cassieee!" I balled loudly. She looked at with broken eyes and reached her arms out to me.

That was a bad move on her behalf.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I smirked and pushed her down the stairs, I ran down after her and picked her up by her neck and tossed her out the window. I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, I only have half a second to make my decision.

I leapt from my spot and flipped out the window, after Cassie. I saw her ripping glass out of her head a few feet away from me.

'This has to work, Carlisle and I have only practiced a little but I was sure it would work' I said in my head. I sighed and tried my hardest to cover me and Cassie with my shield… 'It's working!' I shouted again in my mind.

I could feel the bubble like shield around us, I laughed loudly, causing Cassie to look up at me. "Crap!" She lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. I punched the side of her face knocking her a few hundred feet away from me. I pulled myself up, to see Tony and Tevin standing on the front porch looking between me and Cassie. Tevin snarled in my direction, and leapt from the porch, getting in his defensive stance, blocking Cassie from my view.

I growled in return, and jumped over Tevin, snatching Cassie up off the ground. She dug her nails roughly into my arms; blood seeped through the long slits in my skin. I looked up Cassie and her eyes were like a pure black abyss.

She grabbed my arm and ripped it toward her mouth. I slapped her away from me, flinging her into a not so nearby tree.

Tevin and Tony were trying to get closer to Cassie and me but they could not penetrate my shield.

I was surprised to see the Cullens, standing on the other side of my shield looking at me frightened.

A snarl brought me out of my gaze; Cassie was running toward me, she leapt through the air and landed in front of me. I snarled and grabbed her roughly by the neck. I hopped onto her back and tore her head from the rest of her body.

That's when I lost it…

I stared at her body covered in blood; I hadn't realized that everyone was staring at me, or that I had dropped my shield.

Tevin came soaring at me tackling me to the ground; I lifted my shield again and stared up at his heart broken eyes, all I could see was his fury. He had me pinned to the ground; chomping at my face as I tried my hardest to push his face away.

I looked up as I heard Edwards voice, "Bella drop your shield, please!" The agony was showing brightly in his eyes.

I realized how much stronger Tevin was than me. I dropped my shield, and Tevin was aggressively ripped off my body.

Alice helped me up and wrapped her tiny arms around me, "Oh, Bella I saw a vision of you and Cassie fighting, and everything went black, we thought you were dead!" She cried hugging me closer to her petite body. I looked over her shoulder to see the Cullens starting a fire and tossing the mangled bodies in the scorching flames.

I let out a dry sob, and threw my face into Alice's shoulder. She sighed and called out Edward's name. I instantly felt a new pair of arms wrap around my waist securely. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back. I let my head fall into the crook of his neck, my favorite place. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whimpered softly.

He quickly pulled my legs up and cradled me to his chest; he ran his hand through my hair.

I looked up at him softly and leaned closer; he put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me up closer.

Our lips met, so soft, so gentle, that they were barely touching, just a tender, loving caress. Somehow, and for some reason, I restrained myself from kissing him more, keeping the contact limited to barely any contact at all. Our lips hovered so close together and yet so far.

He growled softly against my lips, and pulled away. I stared up at him concerned, he groaned, "Love, you still don't understand what you do to me." He reached down and stroked my face so softly; it felt like he wasn't there at all.

I nodded my head and buried my face into his chest. "Where did your family go?" I mumbled against his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Home." He sighed, "They wanted to give us some privacy." Edward absent mindedly twirled a strand of hair around his finger.

I sighed softly and kissed his chest lovingly. He groaned again and set me back on my feet again. "Bella." He stated sternly, "Do you understand how unbelievable amazing it feels when you're barely even touching me? It drives me crazy, I could literally take you right here, but it's very hard for me to restrain. I want you so bad it hurts, love." Edward stared at me the ache in his eyes so powerful.

I sighed and turned toward the tiny, flickering flames where my friends burned into the ground.

I whipped around to face Edward, "Where is Anthony?" I demanded. His widened with fear, for me. Before I even blinked he was murmuring softly to Carlisle on his cell phone.

I ran my hands through my hair, this was strange. I mean they were all my friends, we have been through so much together, and now Cassie and Tevin are dead. They're gone, never coming back; I will never see them again. How could this be happening? And Anthony? What about him? He probably hates me right now, I mean come on, and I did kill his sister and best friend. He will come back for me. I know it, Edward knows it, and everyone does. We just have to hope we are ready. Anthony has a powerful, power. I don't think I should tell the Cullens yet.

But it is strong he can h-

"Bella, we need to leave." Edward said softly in my ear, I sighed and he picked me up again cradling me to his chest. And he began running.

"Just like old times." I whispered, so softly I didn't think Edward would hear me, but he smiled and kissed my hair. It was a short run to the Cullens house; I was greeted by Emmett pulling me from Edwards's arms, Edward growled at Emmett behind me.

"Yeesh Eddie boy, calm down. Can you be away from her for a second?" Emmett's booming laugh sounded throughout the house, I giggled. Emm spun me around, "Bella I missed you, how's the blushing beauty?" I laughed, "Fine Emm put me down." He set me on my feet and Alice came skipping in the room.

"Bella!" She sang, "Let's get you ready!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Not really a cliffy! Lol… So, sorry this is kind of short I guess. =) But hey! I have a life ya know?! LOL! =p**

**Anyway review and make me happy, oh and Ideas of what you want to happen next or even different POVs would be great!**

**Lots of love!**

**Sarah XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!! =Z Grrr!

Ok, so nobody told me what they wanted so as a result you get a short chappy!! Ha-ha-ha!! But I won't make it insanely short because I'm not that mean. But hey I've been busy lately, school just started and I can't update all the time. So deal with it peeps!

(Alice POV)

I bounced down the steps grinning like a mad man. Everyone one turned to look at me, I smiled. "Bella, time to get ready!" my voice sang.

Bella's face fell slightly, "Alice?" she warned, "No, no, no, no, hell no! I am not being Bella Barbie!" I saw Edward tighten his grip around Bella's waist, it made me smile.

"Oh, come on Bella I just want to get you ready for school, nothing too over dramatic! Please?" my pouty face slowly came into effect. Ahhh, we meet again, Mr. Pouty Face come on and work your magic!

Bella smiled and sighed; throwing her small hands in the air dramatically, "Fine, you win Alli."

YES, we did it Mr. Pouty, your freaking awesome!! Edward looked at me and laughed, "WHAT?!" I demanded. "Mr. Pouty?" Edward laughed uncontrollably.

"Stay out of my head, Eddie!" he grimaced at Emmett's nickname for him.

"Don't call me that, tinker bell!"

"Shut up, Eddie boy!"

"You started it, tink!"

"Well if you'd stay out of my head!"

"It's not my fault everyone's thoughts are shouting at me!"

"Why don't you just g-

"Children! Please, stop fighting!" Esme sighed, and sat next to Carlisle on the sofa. I laughed and everyone joined in. Abruptly I stopped and my eyes glazed over, I know this feeling.

I was having a vision.

Edward was hugging Bella, and Bella was squealing excitedly. "I can't believe this; I can read your mind!"

My vision came back and Edward stared at me excitedly. "Alice, will it happen soon?!" Edward demanded.

"I-

"Uhhh" Edward sucked in a breath. "I heard her!" he whispered smiling.

Bella came gliding down the stairs, she huffed, "Alli are you going to do this or not." She was like an angry kitten. Tee-hee-he-hee!

Everyone was still staring at me and Edward waiting to hear what my vision was about.

"What's going on?" Bella snapped.

Edward stepped in front of Bella and smiled, "Love, I read your mind." He kissed her forehead, but frowned.

"But now I can't."

"H-how?" Bella looked amazed. "I think I have a theory." Carlisle stood and we turned to listen to him speak.

"Bella, you said that you had a physical and mental shield. That you could put a shield around you to block physical fighters but you can also put up or down a mental shield to either allow or disallow mental attackers. For instance Alice, Edward, Jane, and Aro. So my theory is that you accidently dropped your mental mind shield for a moment, but yet long enough for Edward to hear your thoughts." Carlisle smiled triumphantly.

"Wow, do you think we should test it?" Bella questioned.

"Oh, well of course, we should test the theory." He replied.

"Well I've never actually tried to do this so gimme a second." Bella closed her eyes and sighed. I swear Edward jumped ten feet in the air, he could if he wanted to, "I heard it!" he squeezed Bella's hand.

"Try thinking something else."

"Alright." Bella smiled, she dropped her shield almost instantly this time.

"Truly amazing." Esme laughed

"So if I ever want Edward to hear something, all I have to do is simply drop my shield. That's so cool!" Bella squealed.

(Edward POV)

I laughed and smiled at my love, this was truly amazing. Whenever Bella wanted me inside her mind she would let me.

AN HOUR LATER IN EDWARDS ROOM

This was perfect sitting with the love of my life wrapped around me. Bella sat on my lap on my black couch with her arms around my neck. And her face buried in the crook of my neck, I smiled. That was HER spot.

I reached down and kissed her ears and hair. She moved her head allowing me more access. I continued down kissing her eye lids, cheeks, lips and nose.

While whispering, "Mine, mine, mine, mine." I saw her smile sweetly. I kissed farther down her neck causing her to whimper.

We both looked up at each other and suddenly I was above her straddling her waist kissing her fiercely. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed herself into me.

"Mhmm, Bella." I moaned against her ear. She tangled her tiny fingers in my hair and attached her lips to mine. I tasted every sweet inch of her mouth.

She-

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! BUT I DO, BECAUSE I AM THE ALMIGHTY!! That's not true, it's cause I am the one writing it! LOL!

REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS….mwahahahaha!! =Z Grrr

LOVE,

Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN SQUAT!!! *GOES FETAL* = (

O MEEEE GAWD!!!!! I am so happy, you guys!! I got a bunch of alerts and two reviews. You're doing well, but me wantsies more reveiwies!! I know… I'm greedy.

Mwaahahahahahahaha! On to the story because that's all you guys really care about. =)

(Edwards POV)

She reached her small hands up and grasped the top of my jeans. I grabbed her hands, in mine.

"Love, please?" I whispered. "What? You don't want me?" She looked away from me looking rejected.

"No, no, no! Bella, love you know I do but you know what I need from you first." I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"What are you talking about?" she pushed me away from her slowly. "Love, I want you to be mine, I want everyone to know how much I love you, and that you belong to me." I grasped her hands and pulled her to my chest, rubbing soothing circles across her back.

Her eyes widened, "You want me to marry you?" she gasped. I laughed, "Why wouldn't I want to, I did fifty years ago and I do know I want to be with you for as long as we live."

She squealed and wrapped her petite body around mine, kissing my chest excitedly.

"You seem strangely excited?" I laughed.

"Well I want to be with you silly, and fifty years ago I was in High School, I didn't want to get married then. I knew I wanted to be with you though. Ahhhhhh!!" She squealed.

"Love?!" I looked at her frantically

"I get to plan my wedding with A-

Speak of the devil, before she finished her sentence Alice shot across the room, and was currently jumping up and down with Bella.

"Oh, Bella you'll let me help??" She sang.

"And me too!" Rosalie called from the garage.

Bella laughed, "Of course, but Edward you haven't actually asked me yet." She frowned.

"Well you'll just have to wait then!" I laughed.

"Ugh, Edward please? How long are you going to wait?" She groaned.

"Love, I have to do it properly." I held her hands and pressed my lips to them.

Emmett's loud voice boomed from downstairs, "Ha! Do it properly!" which was followed by a loud smack.

"God damn it woman let me have some fun!" Emmett yelled.

Another smack.

And another.

Still going.

And that's it.

We all laughed and I kissed Bella gently on the lips and whispered,

"Soon."

OMG!! CHAPPY FIVE IS OVER, HOW SAD!! = (Ok, so tell me how you like it?

Oh and any ideas on how Edward should properly _**propose??**_

LOVE, SARAH!! XD


End file.
